A semiconductor light-emitting device for emitting white light is known that includes a blue emitting element for emitting blue light, and a binder that contains phosphors for emitting light of the green to red wavelength region by absorbing the blue light (see Patent Document 1). Such a semiconductor light-emitting device produces white light by mixing the emergent blue light from the blue emitting element with the light of the green to red wavelength region emitted by the phosphors.
There has been a rapid expansion of lighting fixtures that use a light source realized by the semiconductor light-emitting device of the foregoing scheme. This comes with a growing demand for widening the illumination range of lighting fixtures that use the semiconductor light-emitting device as the light source, in addition to improving brightness and efficiency. The demand for reducing the directivity and increasing the illumination range is particularly high in lighting fixtures used as alternatives for room illuminations and incandescent lamps (light bulbs).